All I Have To Do Is Dream
by Listener15
Summary: First in the "Reality Has Taken A U-Turn" Series. Sam is wondering where everyone at Kennedy High went. Femslash eventually. Sam/Brooke


**Title**: All I Have To Do Is Dream

**Rating**: PG

**Pairing**: Eventually Sam/Brooke

**Disclaimers**: I don't own them (who does?), I wish I did, so please don't sue me. College Student + Living in the SF Bay Area + Current Unemployment No Money.

**Author's Note**: What can I say, I was inspired by the Puppy ep from "Ellen."

**Author's Note 2**: I'm thinking of making this into a series based on the challenges Aeryn are doing and anyone else for that matter. So hopefully this is the first in the "Reality Has Taken A U-Turn" Series.

**Author's Note 3**: This is the first time I've ever written Popular fic but don't plan on this being very serious at all. Silliness all the way! I'll try to get better at is as I go along here

* * *

The halls of Kennedy High School were empty.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Sam look annoyed as she shifted school books from one arm to another. Heading down the hall she stopped at the familiar door that lead to the Novak. She opened it and stuck her head in.

"Spam!" Marry Cherry squealed and flung her jacket over her head covering it, the rest of her completely nude. "Ya know ah am bald under my hair! Now git out of here!"

The brunette stepped back and just blinked at the door. Click. The door was now locked.

"No. Nonononononono!" Sam seriously thought about gauging her eyes out. Not that Marry Cherry was ugly, it was just that it was Marry Cherry. A hard shutter and a firm mental block on Marry Cherry, and Sam was walking down the halls again , this time to the cafeteria.

"Sam!" called Lily from the far side of the cafeteria.

Sam couldn't make it out but there seemed to be serving trays just filled with something. Something Lily was obviously eating.

"Hey Lily where is...every...one..." Her voice trailed off. "Are you eating tacos?"

"Yup." The Latina munched along happily. "They're fish tacos." Munch. Munch. Swallow.

"But you don't eat anything with eyes." _What the hell is going on here!?_

"But they're so good Sam." She took another bite, chewed with obvious enjoyment, then swallowed. "I don't know how I went this long without trying them. You should try it."

The usually unflappable reporter just stared. _Dirty mind Sam, dirty mind._

"Hmmm, yes Sam. You should try it." A voice purred in her left ear making her jump.

"Brooke?" Her voice was pitched high. She knew that voice all too well. Sam had fantasized about that voice saying all sorts of thing while in the shower, in bed, eating dinner, doing homework, walking down the block, during class...basically 99 of her time, she had to concentrate on school sometimes. "Brooke, what's going on? Where is everyone? And what is Lily doing eating..." The latina was no longer there. "Where'd she go?!"

Brooke let a hand trail along Sam's shoulders as she walked past her and picked up a taco. She walked back to the brunette one hip at a time, her gaze smoldering and locked onto Sam's.

Eyes wide, Sam stared.

A small bite. "You really should try it. It's very...good." The cheerleader purred while being tightly pressed up against the wide eyed, barely breathing girl.

"Uh...um...wha...bu..." Her thoughts were just as understandable.

Slowly, Brooke leaned in, lips almost touching. "Well Sammy?"

THUNK!!

Sam shot up almost falling out of her seat.

"This is detention McPherson not nap time."

Grumbles were only heard.

"What was that McPherson?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. This should teach you to not skip out of tutoring again." A movement caught the Math teacher's eye. A teen boy with greasy hair had just peeled some gum off from under the desk and was now chewing it with a grin. His partner in crime, an equally greasy haired teen, scowled and handed over five dollars. "Thank you gentlemen' for donating five dollars to the school band. You can place it on my desk and I'll see you both next week. Everyone may leave now." Five pairs of feet hurried out of the room before he could change his mind.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Sam walked into the Palace, threw her backpack on the couch, then to the kitchen to get a snack. She was searching for something to eat when a voice floated from behind her.

"Sam?"

"Yes?" Having found her stash of Polly-O String Cheese she grabbed one and faced her soon-to-be stepsister.

"I saved you some tacos from dinner." With a smile Brooke held up a plate containing three of them. "You should try them, they're very good."

Immediately turning bright red, Sam couldn't hear anything over her own heartbeat.

"I...uhh...umm..." She held up her string cheese then darted out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Brooke just blinked. _ I thought she liked my cooking. Oh well, too bad for her._ A bite out of the still warm dinner and she made her way to the living room to watch tv.


End file.
